The New and Improved Shinji
by Alex991
Summary: What would happen if Shinji had enough of a certain red head. And Rei see's what Shinji is for her making her change for the better. I'll tell you something great will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Just thought this up i don't know if it's any good or if i should continue

I don't own evangelion or any of its characters

* * *

It was quiet afternoon in Tokyo-3 the city was booming with life as usual after everyone of the people that lice there came back since the angel attack. But off in the distant in a unlivable apartment there was a girl the first child Rei Ayanami. She was thinking not about what she normally thought of like the commander but rather of his son the third child Shinji Ikari.

"Why does Ikari-kun talk to me why does he even bother with me?" Rei said she pondered over this for quite some time but she couldn't find an answer for it. "Even so I like it no one had ever cared about me" her face grew saddened but then angry as she thought "but he hasn't been paying attention to me lately like he used to it's all because of her" The her she was speaking of was none other than the second child Asuka Langley Soryu at first Rei didn't even bother with her she was just there to pilot Unit 2 but slowly she grew an emotion she never had before at her jealousy and then anger. Jealousy because she had Shinji's attention always fixated on her and angry because she always treated him badly. "I will change this as long as it doesn't affect the scenario I can do as I please." A smile crossed her face as she said this.

Across the city I a cozy apartment Shinji Ikari sneezed. "I think someone must be talking about me." Things had gone back to normal after the 8th angel was destroyed at Mount Asama he had saved Asuka from certain death disobeying orders but he just did it out of instinct he didn't want her to die. "why did I do it why did I save someone that berates me and constantly beats me verbally and physically" he didn't know he just didn't want her to die of course she didn't thank him but that was for the best. Shinji was brought out of his thought by a hard hit to the head he didn't see but he knew who it was. "What is it Asuka"

"Isn't obvious I want you to make dinner and do it quickly before I beat you" Asuka said

Shinji flexed his arm but said "Fine I'll make you dinner go and I'll call you when it's ready."

"You're no fun you little boy a least grow a spine" With that Asuka left and left Shinji to his task. "The little brat I save her life and she still treats me like this well next time I'll show her" Shinji had had it with Asuka since the last angel she been acting like a bigger bitch than usual and to say that Shinji was mad was an understatement he was royally pissed about his situation. One more bad comment towards him or anything about him and he would snap and it wouldn't be pretty. He was so much in thought that he hadn't notice that he had finished cooking nothing special just some rice and miso soup. "Asuka you can come and eat now."

"It's about damn time baka you've kept me waiting long enough." Shinji just stared at her holding his anger when she came and said "What the hell are you waiting for hurry and serve be you got damn pervert."

"Sorry" Shinji said but he just wanted beat her right then there but he wasn't like that. Just when he was going to serve her Misato came home.

"Hello I'm home Shinji Asuka were are you"

"We're here Misato actually I was about to serve some food do want some"

"Yes Shin-chan thank you so much" Misato said as she sat down. Asuka who had stayed quiet till tehn finally spoke

"Hurry up and feed me baka" Shinji did so and Asuka stared at it with of look of disgust "What's this piece of shit in front of me you really expect me to eat this what you expect me to eat this"

"Asuka don't talk to him like that he cooked for you that should make you happy as is"

"Stop protecting him Misato he's just a good for nothing perverted baka who doesn't know how to do anything worthwhile." Misato was about to say something when she heard a plate break she turned her head and saw Shinji but he dind't look like himself he looked angry really angry but what made her gasp was how his eyes looked they looked just like his father's

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Shinji screamed

"What did you just say to me third child" She replied with venom in her voice

"I said shut the fuck up you stupid ass nazi bitch." And with that said he tried to leave but Asuka stopped him and was about to punch him but he caught it effortlessly. Asuka to surprised to say anything tried to get out of his grasp. He squeezed in return.

Asuka didn't know what to do she didn't think that he would be so strong. Shinji picked her up and punched her hard she fell to the floor with a broken nose and what was even different she started to cry. Shinji picked her by the collar and saw her face she a bloody mess Misato tried to stop him but he screamed "Don't get in the way Misato I just have to say some things to this bitch" When he saw Misato stop he turned to Asuka "Listen and listen closely I tried to be as nice as I can to you but you only treated me like dirt and noe I'm done I don't want anything to do with you anymore your just a bratty bitch." He let go of her and she slumped to the floor still crying "Do not even try to do anything towards me again or you'll get the same treatment that you did now" With that Shinji left for his room and put his SDAT player earbuds on and drifted to sleep

What happened to you Shinji Misato thought then she went to aid the crying second child."Come Asuka let's get you cleaned up."

"Why why would he do something like this to me I I thought that he liked me."

"You did act bratty and you were mean to him a lot to tell you the truth I'm surprised he lasted this long but don't think about it to much just go to bed and try to get some sleep okay."

Asuka limped to bed all night you could hear crying from her bedroom.

* * *

Is Good bad any form of review is welcomed i will most likely continue it but i t might take a while. Thanks for reading


	2. The Beggining of something Special

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next day Shinji awoke as he always did but some how he felt good very good. "Maybe growing a spine will do that for you if that so I should have done this sooner." He didn't feel bad for what he did to Asuka one bit she deserved it all of it. He tried and tried to understand her to be her friend but he just couldn't take it anymore. "The fucked up thing is that I liked her a lot, but this shows that she is not for me maybe if she wasn't such a bitch." Shinji got ready for it was a school day no doubt that Asuka wasn't going to go today or maybe she was he didn't care either way. He was dressed and had his lunch for school ready he had made the day before and had extra. "I'm not going to give this to Asuka so might as well give to someone else but who I know I'll give it to Ayanami." And with that he left.

To say that Asuka felt like crap was an understatement she felt worse than that. She woke with a big headache and with dried up tears in her eyes. Why why did she feel that way did she really care what that stupid baka thought of her. Yes she did she hated admitting it but she did and seeing the way he acted yesterday broke her heart."Why couldn't he just wait a little longer and I would have been nicer to him." It was too late for that though. Misato said that she could stay home for the day but she didn't want to she had to face Shinji she didn't know what she was going to say but she had to tell him something. She got out of bed and got change she had a black eye and she tried to hide it behind makeup the best she could. And then she went to the kitchen to see if Shinji was there he wasn't it didn't surprise her after last night so she put on her shoes and left for school.

Shinji arrived at school and he wasn't surprised to se his two best friends there waiting for him. "What's up guys?"

"What's up Shin-man how's it going" Touji said this but he was worried his glumy friend looked more happy than he had ever seen him.

"Nothing much I'm just a little happy that's all"

"What for and where is the red headed demon she ain't here today" As he said that Shinji face turned into a scowl for a moment but went back to the smile he had earlier.

"I don't know and I don't care I hope she rotting somewhere."

"Wow why you say that Shinji another martial spat"

"No I just got tired of her bullshit so I smacked her around and told her to fuck off." Touji and Kensuke's face were priceless right at this moment they just couldn't believe what he had said. "Well let's get to class you guys before the class rep comes and busts our asses." At the mention of her name they all bolted for class but what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Rei Ayanami was observing them she had plans to take action during the lunch break.

Shinji got in to class and sat down it was going to be another boring day here at school. Just then Asuka walked in everyone saw what she had on her face a black eye but she walked in like if nothing was going on. She glanced a look to Shinji and then took her seat. The sensei was talking about second impact and Shinji was about to pass out form boredom when he got a message on his computer.

Sportguy: What the hell you did that to the demon!?

Nobody: Yep like I said she pissed me off for the final time.

Sportguy: I'm glad that you finally showed her her place but it was a little harsh wasn't it.  
Nobody: Nope and I don't want to talk about this it's almost lunch we'll talk about it then.

Shinji logged off and started to think maybe it was too harsh what he did to Asuka but could you blame him any other guy would of done the same or worse. He turned and saw that Rei was staring at him and they both tuned away and blushed. Why was Ayanami staring at me? I'll ask her at lunch. This didn't go unnoticed by Asuka and she was pissed why is that doll staring and Shinji. The rest of the lecture was boring as usual but the bell finally rang signally lunch break. Shinji got up and got his lunch and another one and he went straight to Rei. At the same time Asuka got in front of him.

"Give me my lunch Shinji" She said with the sweetest voice she could muster but all she got was a cold stare.

"I did not make this for you Soryu and I will advise you to not speak to me unless I speak to you." With that he went to talk to Rei "Um Ayanami I made this for you so please eat up." Rei was surprised that Shinji came up to her no matter this just made her more easier.

"Ikari-kun thanks also I wish for us to eat together if that isn't a bother to you" She said with a blush. Shinji was surprised by this and blushed as well. He was about to respond when Asuka came up.

"Shinji isn't going to eat with you Wondergirl because he is going to eat with me." "Why would he want to eat with a doll when he has me?" Shinji had had enough it was one thing to insult me but to insult Rei noe he was mad. He was going to say something but Rei beat him to the punch.

"Ikari-kun is going to eat with me and not with you Pilot Soryu he does not wish to associate with someone like you so I advise you to get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

"O the doll speaks well come on I'm not afraid" Asuka was about to strike Rei but a hand stopped her it was Shinji's.

"Soryu get away from us what Ayanami said was true." Hearing that Asuka got out of his grip and was about to say something but instead she ran away. The Class Rep glared at Shinji and followed her out of class. Everyone was staring at him so he screamed "Alright nothing left here to see so everyone get lost or my Eva will personally visit your home." With that everyone dispersed and Shinji sat down and looked at Rei. "Sorry about Asuka she acts like that all the time and it pissed me off but let's get back to lunch Ayanami."

"Yes I thank you for eating with me." And that's how it went they made small talk as they lunch Rei complimenting his cooking and both of them blushing every few minutes. As the lunch was about to finish Rei put part 2 of her plan in to motion. "Ikari-kun today once we leave may you walk me to my home I have something important to tell you."

"Sure Ayanami" She smiled at this and made her way to her desk. Shinji was pretty happy too. Today was one of the best times he had in awhile and it would continue afterschool. The rest of the day passed slowly Asuka didn't return back to class and rumors started coming up but Shinji ignored them. It was finally the school day and Shinji literally ran to the front of the school escaping the class rep's questions. He waited for Rei and she came out. "Well let's get going Ayanami.''

"Right" She replied. The walk was in silence the whole way and when they finally got there Rei turned suddenly. She went straight Shinji and leaned in and kissed him it was both their first kisses so they were inexperienced but it grew until they both had to breath for air. Rei then said "You and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend and your not getting out of it."

* * *

How was good bad any suggestions please tell me thanks for reading


End file.
